It is well known the fuelling method of spark ignition engines by which the classic gasoline supply is performed by sequential injection into the intake port valve at the beginning of each intake stroke. The electronic control by injection, of the fuel-air ratio has a principal goal of maintaining in a range close to the unit value which allows the efficient treatment of burned gases, meaning the limiting of pollutant emissions CO, HC and NOx [1, . . . , 5]. This method presents the disadvantage that for maintaining the pollutant emissions within the legal admissible limits, it is also necessary to use a three way catalytic reactor and a closed loop control system fitted with a lambda sensor and with an electronic control unit. The efficient functioning of the catalytic reactor at a temperature level of the emission gases of over 300° C. implies the maintaining of a very narrow window of the ratio control around the stoichiometric value, namely 1±0.01, (see FIG. 1). Thus, the actual fuel consumption of the engine is determined by the air intake, the air-fuel stoichiometric ratio, and the relative coefficient of the air-fuel ratio the engine operates for all types of operating regimes.
For the past decade, the attempt to identify and promote, at industrial scale, of some alternative energy sources relative to fossil fuels, as well as to cut down the combustion process related emissions, has been approached at the level of its real importance. New concepts and concerns such as emissions gas management and combined heat and power generation come to draw the attention on the necessity to intensify research on burning processes for the efficient optimization of internal combustion engines.
There is known a method for the addition of a combustible gas, as hydrogen, to the internal combustion engines (see JP Patents no. 2004076679, 2004239138). The hydrogen addition is accomplished directly in the engine cylinders, separately from the regular fuel (gasoline) with the purpose to create a burning mixture with superior qualities which has improved burning efficiency and lower pollutant emissions. The hydrogen addition extends the flammability limits and increases the burning speed of the charge mixture trapped inside the combustion chambers.
The known technical solutions for the hydrogen addition inside the engine as supplementary fuel have been conceived especially to solve detonation phenomenon, this being the primary objective. These known methods have the disadvantage that they do not ensure the CO2 quantity reduction.
As concerns the effort to obtaining a non-pollutant gas fuel for industrial use, there has been obtained an oxy-hydric gas produced using equipment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,259 and in the international publication no. WO2005/076767 A3, both in the name of Klein. This gas is obtained by a controlled dissociation, in an electromagnetic field, of alkaline water. This fuel gas, electrochemically active, obtained through the water electrolysis reaction is a mixture of 63-66% hydrogen, 30-35% oxygen and other compounds of these ones such as the hydrogen peroxide. The oxy-hydric gas obtained can be classified in the oxy-hydric gas group and commonly named as the HHO oxy-hydric gas.
An example of the electrolyzer equipment used in the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,259 and more particularly, in publication WO2005/076767 A3, is an electrolysis chamber such that a gas reservoir region is formed above the aqueous electrolyte solution, two principal electrodes comprising an anode electrode and a cathode electrode, the two principal electrodes being at least partially immersed in the aqueous electrolyte solution, a plurality of supplemental electrodes at least partially immersed in the aqueous electrolyte solution and interposed between the two principal electrodes wherein the two principal electrodes and the plurality of supplemental electrodes are held in a fixed spatial relationship, and wherein the supplemental electrodes are not connected electrically to a power source, and for each supplemental adjacent electrodes, one is made of high porosity foam based material made substantially of a nickel material (preferably greater than 99% nickel in a foam material where the high porosity electrode results in a composite lattice-like configured electrode due to the use of foam and nickel fibers or powder) and the opposing electrode is made substantially of a stainless steel material, wherein said supplemental electrodes results in a (+) and (−) electrical (ionic) current flow that causes the formation of a single combustible gas over an entire surface area of both sides of all electrodes within the electrolyzer. Other configurations of electrodes are permissible however the above configuration has been found to be very effective in producing the desired gas.